Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aerosol cans containing compositions which are not compatible with ordinary aerosol cans formed from normal steel plate. Typically such compositions require that very expensive structures be used to avoid any contact between the composition and the can. Typical compositions are those that are highly acidic. Although the cans can be coated, it is difficult to assure that the coating is completely without holes. Solutions to the problem have included using liners that are used to contain only the composition, with the propellant being outside the liner. However, detergent compositions, especially acidic compositions that are useful in cleaning bathroom soils. benefit from having the propellant in the composition. The aerosol propellant expands to provide improved distribution and/or foam for improved visibility of the treated portions of the surface. Such consumer products also require that the individual articles be made quickly and inexpensively.